Qlak'ash
“I seek not power or strength, but wisdom and knowledge, for these are the greatest weapons one can possess. He '' ''who is strong of mind can overcome any obstacle that strength of form cannot.” -''The First Pilgrim Igal Ka’kor '' The Qlak’ash were a race of avian humanoids originally from the planet Qlak’ashan. Highly intelligent and technologically advanced, the Qlak’ash could be found all across the galaxy, often on a pilgrimage known as the Kor’an’Saht. As of 2237 the Qlak’ash were part of the Elysian Confederacy. History Much of Qlak’ash history has been lost in time, though many believe it spans back many thousands of years. Originating on gas giant Qlak’ashan, the Qlak’ash quickly spread beyond their homeworld. Despite being a gas giant, the planet Qlak’ashan allowed life to grow on rock islands of varying size in the planet’s outer atmosphere. It was on those islands that the Qlak’ash evolved and lived. After some millennia, the Qlak’ash began to develop societies on these islands and started trading with each other. As each society spread, different cultures began to merge and split and warriors calling themselves “Skyprinces” rose to power on the larger islands. The larger islands – named Skykeeps by the princes, began to conquer and colonise the smaller ones until there were none left. The most famous of the Skyprinces was Igal Rae’Vyn, who led his Keep to victory in a number of conflicts. Rae’Vyn clashed with rival prince Ak’Eel Ovan several times, though ultimately Ovan’s warriors were no match for Rae’Vyn’s far superior army. Eventually, Igal Keep came to control all Qlak’ash territory on the planet, though by that time, Rae’Vyn’s son Kaso’Wari had succeeded him. Igal Keep ruled with an iron fist for centuries, untouched by any that tried to oppose them. As time passed, the Qlak’ash made strides in technological development, creating firearms and aircraft for safer travel between keeps, as well as aerial combat. The reign of Igal Ka’Kor, a descendant of Rae’Vyn, revolutionised Qlak’ash culture. The other Skykeeps were given more autonomy, and the Qlak’ash made their first ventures into space. Ka’Kor became known as The Pilgrim. Ka’Kor led his people to new heights as they explored nearby systems, expanding their dominion further. The Qlak’ash came into contact with various species in their travels and learned a great many things about the galaxy around them. At some point in their history, the Qlak’ash encountered the Troglopods, who infested their fledgling empire and forced them from their planets. The Qlak’ash were left with no choice but to escape on their ships and obliterate their worlds from orbit. A mere shell of what they once were, the Qlak’ash embarked on a ‘great pilgrimage’ to find a new home. The Qlak’ash settled in the systems around Tua’Lea and began anew. The Qlak’ash encountered the races of the Elysian Confederacy in 2237 and joined their efforts against the Erebus Pact. Government and Politics The Qlak’ash operate on a system similar to the Tyberian Houses. Ruled by the Skyprinces, the Qlak’ash are divided into numerous Skykeeps, named after the castles the princes lived in on Qlak’ashan. In times of war, the Skykeeps muster under the banner of Igal Keep. Society and Culture The Qlak’ash are a largely peaceful race, who prefer to devote their time to the pursuit of knowledge rather than power. Qlak’ash cities are home to colossal, grand libraries that often find themselves full of eager scholars. Qlak’ash typically live in family units comprised of a male, a female, and multiple children. Parents look after their young for a period roughly equating to 30 Earth years, before they must undergo a pilgrimage as a coming of age ceremony. The child must travel to a far away planet on a journey of self-discovery. If it returns it shall be considered an adult. Religion The Qlak’ash believe in a single deity known only as the Skyfather, who they believe will present himself to them in their time of greatest need to unite the Keeps and lead them to salvation. The Skyfather is considered the Qlak’ash’ only true king, this being the reason the rulers of the Keeps are always princes. Language The Qlak’ash language consists of lots of clicks, chirps and squawks, as well as more melodic song, similar to birds on Earth. As such it is impossible for humans to speak. When the Tyberians first met the Qlak’ash, they created a device to translate the language. Military The Qlak’ash possess a small military force, mostly for internal affairs and peacekeeping, as well as protecting the Skyprinces. It is far less suited for open warfare. Nevertheless, the Qlak’ash send some of their best warriors to serve the Elysian Confederacy as scouts and messengers.Category:Factions (Worldgate: Andromeda) Category:Races (Worldgate: Andromeda Category:Elysian Confederation Races Category:Worldgate Andromeda Category:Worldgate: Andromeda